1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring unit used for measuring air flow in an automated warehouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of providing a unit equipped with a measuring device for measuring cleanness, and placing the unit in cells of an automated warehouse using a transportation apparatus in the warehouse to measure an environment in the cells is known (see JP 2007-297196A, for example). In JP 2007-297196A, an evaporator mist generator and a slit like laser light source are provided for imaging a light reflected by mist to measure air flow. Further, particle counters measures the number of contaminated articles or the like. In this manner, the environment in each cell and an ambient environment of articles during transportation can be measured. However, the combination of a mist source, a laser light source, and a camera requires a large scale system.